Something Right
by kajamiku
Summary: A drabble that somehow mutated into a oneshot. Hiei never could understand humans...


**Title:** Something Right  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Fandom: **Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei pets little demon fondly all the same  
**Character: **Hiei  
**Summary: **A drabble for balafeo that somehow mutated into a one-shot… it's not 100 words anymore XD  
Hiei never could understand humans.

--

If there was one thing that Hiei never understood, it was humans.

Humans with their silly emotions and mindless, constant chatter, and their seemingly useless and often confusing commodities.

They swarmed across their world like destructive hordes of ants, worse than ants even, since this race appeared purposeless. They simply made no sense at all.

Not that he ever _wanted_ to understand them, of course, why would he?

But these were the things Hiei thought about as he sat on a windowsill and glared through the glass into the dark on the other side. He was examining the items strewn about the place, this here and that there, that he both recognised and despised.

He was watching the bulky shape in one corner as if it might leap up and attack him, the 'bed', empty as it was tonight. The bed's usual companion was sharing another's on this night, not that it even occurred to Hiei in his brooding and dark thoughts concerning humans that this person he visited so often nowadays was partly such a being.

Hiei had been considering the concept of this 'bed' for some time now. It was something his ally had tried and failed to explain the merit of, this idea of making something so elaborate to lie on instead of just sleeping in the nearest tree. It had, at first, seemed ludicrous and unnecessary.

After a few nights of glaring through this window at the strange object however, empty as it had been, he had become more and more curious about it.

They were stupid with many things, humans, but not with matters of comfort. They were incredibly greedy creatures after all. It would not suit them to have left something such as sleep to lie in its natural way, they had to do _something_ to poison the simple action.

The window he was sitting at was open, he knew before he tested it, and the room, the apartment, was empty.

Creeping without seeming to do so, Hiei slipped into the room, looking about himself as if someone he had not yet identified could be hiding somewhere in the shadows, ready to catch him in his curiosity.

He approached the bed, stopping before it to scan its odd shape once again, before he slowly reached out to touch it.

It was soft.

He had only used his fingertips in the initial test, exerting naught but the most necessary amount of pressure, but now he pressed his entire palm onto the fabric, surprised that something could feel quite like this.

It was unimaginably soft, and quite warm.

Hiei tugged at the cover for a moment, fighting with himself. Half of him wanted to experiment a little more with this, but the other half was berating him fiercely for ever even considering something so stupid. He was indecisive for only that moment before he finally shook the thoughts away.

He had come this far, why not test it a little more?

Hiei pressed both hands onto the bed, slowly and carefully pulling his small body up, and cautiously, as if the human thing might suddenly jump up and bite him, moved to recline against the soft mattress.

A strange look of surprise and pleasure crossed the demon's expression for a fleeting moment, before becoming obscured as he dropped his head back to rest on the pillow, revelling somewhat in the way it allowed him to sink into the cosy stuffing.

Unaware, Hiei allowed his eyes to close, his body relaxing, enjoying the rare comfort.

His eyes flashed open again for a moment – No one could find him here! He couldn't fall asleep on this human contraption! What of his pride as a demon? – but they soon drifted shut once more as the little demon curled upon among the sheets and fell into a deep slumber.

The following morning the usual occupant of this room and bed would find him unmoved from that position, curled up and snuggled into the pillows and duvet, and they would close the window he forgot to shut and smile, leaving their friend to dream.

He may not understand humans, but Hiei knew that every once in a while, they got something right.


End file.
